


【鲨虎】似是故人来

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 七夕贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 来迟了，但还是要祝诸君七夕快乐？鉴于你普经常被设定成KGB燕子，莫不是也可以叫做“似曾相识燕归来”？只有片段，时间太紧，只剩脑嗨。言辞混乱，片段成文。
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov & Vladimir Putin, Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【鲨虎】似是故人来

“上一次有人这么敲门可能还是大清洗的时候。”

“那我是该恭喜您不幸言中了，谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫先生，双手举过头顶，跟我走。”

“弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米诺维奇•普京中尉，作为一名KGB，你起码要记得干这种事的时候别在身上整一套高订西装。”

弗拉基米尔撇了撇嘴，一脚跨进门厅，擦得发亮的皮鞋点在长绒地毯上。

“还有，这个玩笑的确不大好笑。”谢尔盖俯首，摘下正在顺着高峻鼻梁向下滑的眼镜，平淡地看着有点好奇又有点不屑地打量着房屋内饰的故友，“40年前我就跟你说过了。”

“别以为我不知道你在心里笑了。”

* * *

有一件事毋庸置疑——他们都早已不再年轻。

弗拉基米尔因为疏于锻炼而松弛的肌肉，经过再多次医疗美容后都不能掩去的皱纹和斑痕都在提醒着这一点。

而谢尔盖呢，那个当初用英俊的面孔迷倒万千姑娘的标致的金发青年，也终归敌不过岁月。红润饱满的双颊塌陷下去，像是发生了一场矿难。嘴角堆叠了这许多年不苟言笑的漠然沧桑。腰杆虽说还是依着军人的标准挺直着，却少了几分硬气，仿佛被抽去钢筋的顶梁柱。

可他曾是威风八面的北方鲨鱼。

* * *

壁炉在毕剥作响。

猩红的碳渣像打铁时飞溅的火星，从暗沉的炭火里钻出来，跃在地毯上。

谢尔盖鲜明地感到身体的一侧滚烫，一侧冰凉。 温暖的一面几乎将他吞噬在热诚中，寒冷的一面几乎把他杀死在阴翳里。

一样。

谢尔盖淡淡地抬眼，看向他的故友。

* * *

“终于要离开了？”

“如果我不呢？”弗拉基米尔血管突出、因为多年握枪又掌权而显得格外苍老的双手交叠在一起，薄薄的坦然背后明显是程序化的自我保护。

昔日的北方鲨鱼没有回话，甚至连眼神都没赏。

木柴的轻微爆燃声充塞了凝滞的空气。

半晌。

“是的，我要离开了。”他听到自己低声说。

* * *

他不愿听，他也没有说。

一个早已顾自脱身，一个还在泥沼挣扎。

挣扎者大可不必将荆棘缠身的痛苦复述给一个装睡的人。

于是，唇间剩下的只余寒暄和回忆。 轻轻的俄语声像细细的流水，平和、舒缓。词汇逐渐失去了它代表的意思，像是风声掠过壁炉里黯淡下去的火。

但声音还是流出来、流出来，直到那股泉坠入沉眠。

* * *

曾经的北方鲨鱼露出一个有些倦怠又有些满足的笑，垂下眼睑的瞬间，眼角的微湿让他的心缩紧了一下。

相当轻巧的关门声还是遮掩住了叹息声。

然而，有一个声音却还是不依不饶的纠缠着他的耳膜。

“……谢廖什卡。”

END.


End file.
